


A Diplomatic Incident

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere after Odo and Kira hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diplomatic Incident

Kira dropped her bag at the door and turned to Odo, finding him unerringly in the dark. She gripped his shoulders and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. All she had thought about on the way back to the station was this. The walk from the airlock to her quarters had been torture, the sight of him as she'd stepped off the Defiant nearly bringing her to her knees. Now, behind closed doors, she threw every bit of pent up longing their separation had fostered into her kiss, and then some. How, Kira thought, had she gone without him for two whole weeks?

Odo responded equally to her ardor, twining his tongue with hers, and running fervent hands past her waist to pull her hips close. He ground into her shamelessly, and Kira's legs jellied, the wall and his hands the only thing holding her up. They were lost in each other for a time, neither giving ground, pushing the other to the brink with lips and teeth and tongue, until Kira's pesky need to breathe became urgent. 

“Prophets, I needed that,” she panted as she broke off. She rested her forehead on his chest. “You don't know how much.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Odo laughed. “Besides, you're not the only one that got parted from someone they love...Computer, lights.” He wrapped his arms around her as the room illuminated.

“Yeah, but you weren't stuck in the middle of nowhere, watching rocks float around, actually wishing for a Jem'Hadar attack just so you had something to do. I hope that's my last-ever patrol of the Neutral Zone. The imagination runs wild on trips like that.”

“And just what were you imagining?” he mused, stroking her back.

“The usual...Duakt dead, the Dominion gone, you beside me forever...I felt bad for the crew. All that time I had to think, mainly about you, did nothing for my disposition. I had them scrubbing the Defiant with toothbrushes.”

Odo froze mid-stroke. “You didn't.”

“Well, no. Not that bad, but almost. How about you?” she smiled, reaching up to clasp her hands behind his neck. “What did you do while I was gone?”

“Suffered through the conference,” Odo replied. “All those endless meetings, the ambassadors, their aids, the _diplomacy_...It was hip deep around here. I kept daydreaming of taking a runabout and joining you.”

“That would have made me happy, but I'm sure the Captain wouldn't have liked it."

“He ended up angry with me anyway. I should've done as I pleased.”

“Why?" Kira asked. "What happened?”

Odo sighed heavily. “You know how important this conference was to Sisko?”

“Yes. He planned it for months. Don't tell me the trade negotiations fell through, because if Vedek Naj-.”

“No, no,” he said, cutting her off, stopping the tirade before it started. “That was all fine. Better than expected, actually. There was, however, one minor incident...”

“Incident?”

“Yes,” Odo confessed, a sheepish grin curling the corners of his mouth. “And I was the one who caused it.”

Kira's eyes widened. “You? Our stalwart chief of security? Oh, I have to hear this,” she said, and dragged him by the hand to the living area.

“It's probably best if I tell you anyway. I don't want you to hear it from someone else, and get the wrong idea.”

Kira snapped her head back to look at him critically. “What do you mean, the 'wrong idea'?”

“You'll see.”

They settled on the sofa, and Kira pulled her legs beneath her, looking at Odo expectantly.

“It happened at the gala,” he began. “One of the deputies was sick, so I had to fill in for guard duty. You know how much I love guard duty.” Kira gave a sympathetic moan. “It was a low-risk event, so there wasn't much to keep me occupied. My thoughts started to drift, and I was remembering that... _eventful_ afternoon we had in the holosuite last month-”

“The one when we played springball, and argued over the score?”

“That's the one,” Odo replied warmly, kissing her hand. “I was remembering what we were up to, and how it got us billed triple the holosuite time, when the Kelvian ambassador to Bajor approached to ask me something. I was very... _distracted..._ so to get my attention she touched my shoulder, and... " Odo looked away, suddenly hesitant.

"And?" Kira prompted.

"And.. I was so caught up, thinking about you and that stimulating afternoon, that I let her hand sink an inch into me before I realized she _wasn't_ you."

“Oh, no,” Kira said.

“Oh, yes,” Odo affirmed. “I'm not sure which of us was more shocked.”

Kira eyes brimmed with scandalized amusement. “Prophets, Odo, how did you get out of this one?”

“Very carefully,” he drolled. "I managed to recall that diplomatic good will was at stake. I could have simply ejected her hand, but I didn't want to hurt the ambassador. When I'm stimulated like that, the bond is so...Well I don't have to tell you." Odo brushed Kira's cheek with the back of his hand. "You know.”

“Yes I do,” she purred. “Go on.”

“Well, I needed to get us parted without causing any major damage, so I guided the ambassador to a quiet corner, trying to look as if it was all normal, and we were just taking a stroll. I pressed her against a wall to shield her from view. Anyone who saw us would have assumed we were having a tryst, which, in the most unintentional way, I guess we were..."

"Did she say anything?" Kira asked.

"No. She just kept looking at me with the oddest smile on her face... I assured her she wouldn't be harmed, and asked if she was alright.”

Kira sniggered. “I'm sure she was just fine.”

“I had no idea. She didn't answer, just kind of...gasped. I began to ease her hand out, and all I could think of as a flush bloomed on her face was the irony of getting arrested by my own deputies, because surely she would press charges. Then it got even worse. She made this sound, sort of a cry, when I got her free. The crowd turned just in time to see me catch her as she fainted. Everyone assumed she was ill, and I wasn't about to correct them. I ended up carrying her to the infirmary myself, at the insistence of Shakaar, who kept trying not to laugh. I think he saw the whole thing, the bastard...Bashir brought the ambassador around and examined her, and found out why she fainted, and then I had to explain it all to Sisko..." Odo heaved an exasperated sigh and covered his eyes. "I could have melted into the floor I was so embarrassed.”

“You're the only person I know who could actually do that,” Kira laughed. “Odo, what is it with you and ambassadors? First Troi, and now this poor woman? You're a menace! What did the ambassador do? Was she angry?”

“We didn't know, but she was listening from the exam room while Sisko heard my explanation. The Captain was _furious_ , taking special care to remind me what happened the last time my personal life distracted me from guard duty-”

“Ouch,” Kira winced.

“No kidding... He was still shredding me when the ambassador emerged. She took my hand, brave woman, and reminded the captain she wasn't harmed. Far from it, she said, and squeezed my hand a little tighter as she pronounced it all a misunderstanding. She told Sisko for her part, no reprimand was necessary.”

“That's a relief," Kira said. "I thought she would sue or something. I'd always thought Kelvians were easily offended.”

“So did I, and I've never been more relieved to be wrong. She really had forgiven me, even asked me to escort her to her quarters, saying she still felt dizzy and didn't want to be alone. I ended up there for some time.”

“Her quarters?" Kira's smile faded. "What did you do in her quarters?” She looked down at her hands, her fingernails suddenly very interesting.

Odo reached out and tipped her chin back up, waiting until she met his eyes. “We talked,” he soothed. “Nothing serious. Small talk, mostly. Tha'lania told me about her family. I went on and on about you, and how much I missed you. The ambassador turned out to be a very gracious woman, and a good listener. I enjoyed her company.”

“Gee, Constable, do I need to be jealous?”

“Well, if you ever decide you're sick of me, I know someone on Kelvia who might be interested.”

Kira punched him in the arm. “Not a chance. Is Sisko still mad?”

“I don't know, but,” he replied, chuckling and rubbing the spot where Kira hit him, "hopefully I won't have to participate in any more conferences. Besides, I was duly punished. Dax filled Quark in on the whole thing. Apparently, the little troll laughed so hard a button popped off his jacket, and hit Morn in the forehead. I'll never live it down now.”

“Poor Odo!” Kira chortled. “Maybe Sisko won't be so quick to part us next time.”

“I hope not,” he said, pulling her close. It was his turn to grow serious. “I hate being parted from you. It's like being parted from existence.” He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Well, we're together now,” Kira said, cupping his face in her hands.“Let's enjoy it while it lasts.” She took his mouth again, softly this time, sweetly, burying her fingers in his silken hair and drawing on his lower lip. Odo swept her into his lap, careful not to break the kiss. They were happily occupied for some time.

As they parted, Kira bit her cheek and said, “If my hand gets melded to your shoulder tonight, I promise not to contact the Bajoran embassy.”

Kira was still laughing when Odo rose from the sofa, lifting her easily with him. She wrapped her legs tightly about his waist as he carried her toward the bedroom. “Nerys, I've got much more interesting places for your hand than my shoulder...”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The story is mine.


End file.
